


To Wednesday, upon the occasion of her wedding

by cantarina, somnolentblue



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Collaboration, Epistolary, F/F, It will be glorious, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Two Parts are Radiant Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue
Summary: Morticia answers Wednesday's question.





	

[Download WAV here (from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/v5b5ccvju7x2er1/%5BAddams_Family%5D_To_Wednesday%2C_upon_the_occassion_of_her_wedding.wav) (03:46, 38mb)

Dearest Wednesday,

I have loved you since you were but potential, a spark of what-might be. I loved you as a tiny babe with the glint of war in your eyes and flesh between your teeth; as a ferocious warrior standing before those who would cause you pain; as a coiled serpent imbibing knowledge and destroying falsehood; and as a woman, who came to me and your father to ask for the Addams legacy for the one whom you love.

You have always abided by the tenants of the Addamses -- love fiercely, speak truly, cut quickly, feast fully -- and I have always been proud to be your mother. 

Therefore, I hope that you will bear with me, although I know that your character has not been over-tempered with patience. However, I told your father that I would communicate our answer to you as seemed best to me, and so I shall do. 

I was surprised when you informed me that you were seeing Amanda. No, I didn't remember her from that horrid Camp Chippewa, although your reminiscences, however edited for our consumption, did not add luster to her character. I recognized her from your letters. Letters in which you described her as, if you'll forgive me for characterising her thusly, another Debbie, scorning the honest night and straightforward homicide for a veneer of pastel civility.

I was, I admit, nervous when you invited her into our home. I had no doubt that we would survive, should she, too, reveal herself to be an insidious flower, seeking to tear us apart from within. And when you arrived, her violently purple luggage alongside your soothing black, my fears weren't allayed. 

But then, my darling, I watched you those two weeks and in the long years since. And I have seen how she gives you succor when you would trespass the boundaries of common sense and practical explosions, working with you to redirect your attacks into something yet more devastating. I have seen how she patiently oils Uncle Fester's head, although it ruins those absurd yellow frocks she favors. I have seen how she feeds Cleopatra without hesitation, even though the meat triggers her gag reflex. I have seen how she doesn't seek to hide you, but sharpens you against her, knife against a granite whetstone, even if the granite is pink.

And I have seen how you support her when she enters her family's den, and they devalue her choices and her truths while professing their love and tolerance. I have seen how you wore the guise of a rodent in a red dress with white splotches to make her smile. I have seen how you dote on her pet felines, supplementing their meager hunts and guarding them from rude interlopers. I have seen how you don't seek to change her, but let her shine forth against your shadow, more truly herself. 

And so, my darling daughter, our answer is this:

Yes. 

Yes, you may bestow the Addams legacy on your beloved.

Be warned, my child, that it will burn, bringing her into the family, and that it will manifest in ways you cannot anticipate. She will be Amanda Addams, a fey creature hitherto unknown upon this earth. However, know this as well: it will be glorious, and you will be radiant together. 

And so, I close my letter with the words my mother told me on my wedding day, as her mother told her on hers: love steadfastly, sleep deeply, and, when conducting interdimensional affairs, practice safe reality. 

With all my love,  
Your Mother  
Morticia Addams


End file.
